Good Life
by Astried
Summary: <html><head></head>Everyone knows that your my favourite girl.</html>


_Softly now,_

_You owe it to the world,_

_And everyone knows that your my favourite girl._

Stan held his girl close, her head resting softly against his shoulder. Many bleachers below them a football game was raging. He had once been their famous quarterback, but was forced to give it up after a serious knee injury. But they still came to watch. He to support his team, to support Kenny and Kyle and Craig and Token and Clyde. Wendy to support her cheerleading friends. The Cows were absolutley annihilating the North Park Hawks.

"Lets slip out," Stan whispered through her ebony locks. "We can meet them all later." Wendy murmured something back, clouds of her breath dancing in the cold night air. Stan stood, lacing his gloved fingers through hers. They slowly made their way to Stan's car, with adoring looks from everyone they passed. South Park High's Sweethearts.

_But theres some things in life,_

_That are not meant to be,_

_I'm not meant for you_

_and your not meant for me._

"What do you mean, _break up?" _Wendy whimpered, tucking her face in to her knees. Stan glanced around her lilac bedroom, the room that smelled of lavender, that had pictures of himself and Wendy adorning the walls. Cheesy happy smiles, silly faces, adoring gazes. That just wasn't them any more. For months there had been nothing but sad smiles and lonely frowns. "We're not happy. I'm not happy. Your not happy." Stan walked over to Wendy's desk, where her yearbook lay open. There was a black and white picture of them holding each other, grinning in to the camera. _'The Golden Couple'. _Stan closed the book. He turned to his girl who was sobbing quietly. She knew it too.

_Here's to our problems,_

_And here's to our fights,_

_Here's to our achings,_

_And here's to you having a Good Life._

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday!" Wendy shouted."I didn't _mean _anything by it!" In fury she grabbed the cake and threw it to the ground. It shattered and broke against the linoleum, frosting and cream spraying the counters with ugly _splats._ As she fled from the room Stan followed her.

"Wendy! I just freaked out! We're broken up and you brought me a cake like when we were together..._Wendy!" _His own door was slammed in his face. With a miserable sigh Stan returned to his kitchen and knelt, slowly picking up the ruined cake. "I'm sorry..." He whispered to himself. And on his way to work that night he posted a small note in the Testaburger mailbox. _Thank You X _

_Good Life,_

_From Me._

_Softer Now,_

_You owe it to yourself,_

_And don't think that you will be left on the shelf,_

_Cause there's someone for you and there's someone for me,_

_Like me you'll meet them eventually. _

Under the canopy of the ice cream parlour, Stan watched a couple moving down the sidewalk. They stopped at a shop window, peering in. The blond mans arm was wrapped around the woman, whoes long black hair glistened like a waterfall. Stan watched them until the woman turned to look back, as if she could sense his gaze. They stared at eachother and for a moment Stan was caught up in his own world, like nothing around him existed... And then his wife came, and he broke the connection to pull out her chair. When he looked back the couple were gone.

_Here's to your lover,_

_And here's to my wife,_

_Here's to your children and having a good life,_

_Good Life,_

_From Me. _

_Baby Baby Baby Baby  
>Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby<em>

_Louder Now,_

_You've lost all your pain,_

_Your married with children and happy again,_

_And now I'm regretting the move that I made_

The phone picked up after three rings, a baby screeched in the night. "_Wendy? I know I'm calling late and I'm sorry if I woke you but..."_

_"Oh Stan." _

_Fatal mistakes are so easily made,_

_Enough of my problems they only cause fights,_

_Forget that I rang you and promise..._

Stan held his girl close. He had to go before her husband came. Stan hugged Wendy tight and whispered, "_Promise you'll have a beautifully happy and painlessly romantic good life."_

_From Me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Good Life by Francis Dunnery. And another het one shot, I don't think we have enough het! Especially Stendy. c:<strong>


End file.
